Tim Fischer
| birth_place = Garden Grove, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dynamite D | debut = August 1995 | retired = }} Timothy "Tim" Fischer (November 7, 1967) is an American professional wrestler, known by his ring name "The Real Deal" Damien Steele, who competes in North American independent promotions including Afa Anoa'i's World Xtreme Wrestling and southern California's Ultimate Pro Wrestling and Xtreme Pro Wrestling. He has also toured Puerto Rico with IWA Puerto Rico and the World Wrestling Council, twice winning the WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Career Fischer debuted in August 1995 and spent much of his early career wrestling on the local independent circuit in southern California under the name Nick Beat. He became a regular for the United Independent Wrestling Alliance and Southern California Championship Wrestling as well as toured the Eastern United States with the World Wrestling Association and World Xtreme Wrestling during the late 1990s. While wrestling for Verne Langdon's Slammer's Wrestling Gym as Buddy West, he became part of Dynamite D's Dynamite World Order. Initially a parody of the New World Order, it was the last major storyline before the promotion closed. On July 31, 1999, Fischer was attacked by Big Dick Dudley in his XPW debut which led to a feud during the summer. Teaming with Kristi Myst and Nicole Bass, Steele would eventually defeat Dudley in a Steel Cage match. During the match, Dudley's manager Jasmine St. Claire turned on him allowing Steele to defeat Dudley while Steele abandoned Myst for St. Claire. As "The Real Deal" Damien Steele, Fischer and St. Claire would continue feuding with Dudley and Myst facing Dudley in a series of three-way dance matches with Johnny Webb during September. On November 26, Steele became the first XPW World Heavyweight Champion when he won a battle royal eliminating John Kronus to claim the title at the promotion's first supercard Halloween In Hell in Reseda, California. He would lose the XPW Heavyweight title to Dudley at the next XPW supercard Merry X-Mas at the Hollywood's Vogue Theatre on December 18, 1999. After Dudley was stripped of the title at XPW's Abuse Of Power on January 29, 2000, Steele interfered in a match between Jake Lawless and Mike Modest for the vacant title. After Steele hit Mike Modest with a steel chair, Lawless became the new champion but sold the title to Steele. Steele later lost the title to Chris Candido in a Falls Count Anywhere match at My Bloody Valentine on February 26. His matches with both Dudley and Candido were later featured in several DVDs released by the promotion, most notably, XPW: Baptized in Blood and After the Fall. The following year, Steele toured Puerto Rico with the World Wrestling Council. While in the WWC, Steele won the vacant WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship in a 5-way tornado match with Eddie Colón, Richie Santiago, Black Boy, and Rockero in Ponce, Puerto Rico on January 5, 2001. Losing the title back to Colon in Carolina the next night, the two feuded over the title during the next two months. Steele won the title once more from Colon defeating him in Manati on February 17 but lost the title back to him in Morovis, Puerto Rico a month later. Back in XPW, Steele had a series of matches with Konnan. While wrestling Konnan at a November 3 television taping, Konnan's valet Lady Victoria spat mist in his face allowing Steele the victory. At an interpromotional show between XWF and WWC, Steele appeared at the WWC's 29th Anniversary Show where he faced Tommy Diablo, Frankie Capone and Kid Romeo in a "four corners" match at the Juan Ramón Loubriel Stadium in Bayamon, Puerto Rico on September 14, 2002. He also toured with Carlos Colón's IWA Puerto Rico before returning to UPW in early-2002 where he became a part-time instructor at the promotion's Ultimate University wrestling school while head instructor Tom Howard toured Japan. External links *Tim Fischer profile on CAGEMATCH *Tim Fischer profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:American wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1995 debuts Category:!Bang! current roster Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Slammers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers